


In The Closet

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, M/M, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron couldn’t deny it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp_ficathon prompt, "Closet". Also for the 100quills prompt, "Denial".

Ron was supposed to bring his new girlfriend to dinner at the Burrow tonight, but he was currently standing outside the gate, chewing on his lip nervously.

 

Ron couldn’t deny it any longer.

He was in the closet.

 

He had had the tiniest thought when he dated Lavender sixth year.

The tiny thought had grown to a decent sized one when he started dating Hermione, who was, apparently, destined to be his wife.

The thought became a bit of a fear when he and Hermione broke up five years later.

And now, two years later, he was still lacking a girlfriend, and the little fear had become a rather clear one.

Ron just didn’t like girls. At least, not _in that way_. In fact, the only person he could think of that he might possibly like _in that way_ was… Harry.

Ron had to admit it, to himself and the world, that he liked a bloke. He had to come out.

 

Ron opened the gate and stepped into the yard.

 

Maybe he could just stay in the closet a little longer.


End file.
